A wireless communication device transmits and receives information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication device with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as user equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced node B (eNodeB).
An LTE communication network utilizes a serving gateway (S-GW) to manage UE mobility during handovers between eNodeBs and to route user data packets to a packet data network gateway (P-GW). The P-GW serves as an egress/ingress point for user data packets to and from a packet data network (PDN). The S-GW and P-GW typically communicate over an S5/S8 interface to support the control and data plane stacks.
Because the 4G LTE standard supports only packet switching in its all-IP network, the voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) protocol is typically employed to provide voice services over an LTE communication network. However, due to the real-time nature of voice calls, any delay in presenting the VoLTE voice packets is typically noticeable by the callers. Delay or jitter that occurs during other real-time data services, such as streaming media, may also be perceived by a user as unacceptable. Although such delays may be caused by any network element, poor performance or even failure of the P-GW can often be responsible.
Overview
A method of operating a Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) to maintain session continuity for User Equipment in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network is disclosed. The method comprises receiving and processing a first session setup message for the User Equipment to determine if the User Equipment qualifies for alternate P-GW access, and if the User Equipment qualifies for the alternate P-GW access, then generating a second session setup message indicating a primary P-GW Identifier (ID), a primary P-GW Tunnel Endpoint ID (TEID), an alternate P-GW ID, and an alternate P-GW TEID. The method further comprises transferring the second session setup message for delivery to a Service Gateway (S-GW) in the LTE network, wherein the S-GW automatically uses the alternate P-GW ID and the alternate P-GW TEID if performance of the primary P-GW ID and the primary P-GW TEID falls below a threshold.
A Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) to maintain session continuity for User Equipment (UE) in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network comprises a communication transceiver and a processing system. The communication transceiver is configured to receive a first session setup message for the UE. The processing system is configured to process the first session setup message to determine if the UE qualifies for alternate P-GW access, and if the User Equipment qualifies for the alternate P-GW access, then to generate a second session setup message indicating a primary P-GW Identifier (ID), a primary P-GW Tunnel Endpoint ID (TEID), an alternate P-GW ID, and an alternate P-GW TEID. The communication transceiver is configured to transfer the second session setup message for delivery to a Service Gateway (S-GW) in the LTE network, wherein the S-GW automatically uses the alternate P-GW ID and the alternate P-GW TEID if performance of the primary P-GW ID and the primary P-GW TEID falls below a threshold.